


All in a day's work

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, McHanji, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW, Oviposition, PWP, Shimadacest, mer people au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A peek into the life of Jesse Mccree, solitary fisherman living on a cabin on the beach, and his two boyfriends.Mermen boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's this little group of sin on discord that I'm a part of... A mermen AU has spawned in there and it keeps going strong. This is just a small scene I wanted to write for my sin mates ;D this entire AU is pretty much "how many kinks can we cram into this" lol.
> 
> (An excellent fic was already born from this AU, [The mermaids Nest.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9184507) by MikaAris. The fics are not related in the sense we all have our own headcanons regarding the AU and we swap ideas on the group chat, but you should def read it if you are into this stuff enough to have clicked on this fic ; D )

Jesse woke up so suddenly his breath hitched in his throat.  
He blinked blearily, looking around. His cabin was still dark, a delicate purple tinge coming from the closed shutters telling him the sun was just starting to rise on a new day.  
Confused, he rubbed at his right eye with a yawn. He had no idea why he woke up so abruptly, and he was still tired. He listened in, silent, but could only hear the lulling sounds of the sea, and the familiar little creaks of his cabin.  
With a sigh he let his head fall back down on the pillow, with all the intention to sleep some more, when a soft, sad musical cry shook him awake for good.

He was out his bed in an instant, naked feet hitting the wood of the floor with a muted thud.  
He didn’t even bother put on any clothes, running outside in just a pair of fading black boxers, his mind going a mile a minute.  
Was something wrong with his two little fishes? They went away a couple of days ago, but he was expecting to see them back soon. Hanzo had to be just about ready to lay his eggs, going by how swollen -and needy- he had been in the prior week, and the mers had long ago stopped to make a nest anywhere else but near Jesse’s cabin for when Hanzo was ready to give some more life.  
To be fair, they had stopped making a nest altogether. Jesse’s cabin, apparently, was way more safe and comfortable for the pregnant mer to go lay his eggs in.

Something had to be wrong with Hanzo, for sure. The cry had that heart-wrenching note of panic he only heard once, that one time one of Hanzo’s labors seemed to take a bad turn and Genji had cried out in pure fear at seeing his mate in pain instead of pleasure (thankfully, that had been rectified pretty fast).

But when he covered the distance between himself and the two familiar figures on the shore, leaving deep footprints in the wet sand, he realized that the mer laying down was in fact not Hanzo, but Genji.

An harpoon was stuck mid-way his tail, the rope hanging off of it had been clearly chewed off. There was drying blue blood on his bright green scales, and some more fresh one was gurgling out the wound in a thin, but consistent, streak. He was pale, probably unconscious, breathing labored. 

Hanzo turned around -not without some difficulties: for how the mer had no issue moving on firm land with his strong arms and snake-like tail, usually, he was so swollen now that his movement outside the water were unsure and goofy. Jesse had been right in thinking it was just about time for another clutch, but he wasn’t expecting the most protective of the brothers to be the one in trouble, this time.

Hanzo, looking up at him, let out a soft cry, brown eyes full of tears- they could not speak words, but the plea for help was clear enough.

“Hey, buddy-“ Jesse called out, soothing, kneeling at the unconscious mer’s side. He extended an hand towards Hanzo, gently, and the mer immediately nuzzled his palm with a wet, trembly sob. “Hey, it’s ok- Don’t cry. We will take care of him, he’s going to be fine, ok?”

Jesse was unsure if the mers had yet started to understand his language or if they just went with the tone of his voice, but either way, Hanzo seemed to calm down a bit, his nuzzling less needy and more affectionate. Jesse eyed the wound on Genji’s tail critically. It was a clean shot, pierced right through. He will need to break the harpoon’s head first before taking it out Genji’s tail. It was a shitty situation, but at least the harpoon head wasn’t stuck in Genji: that would’ve required actual surgery, something Jesse was definitely not equipped for.

“I’m gonna move him inside, ok, little fish?” He said, soft and gentle, locking his eyes with Hanzo still watery ones. He caressed his cheek one last time, his thumb brushing on the tickle-y beard on Hanzo’s chin, before gently sliding his arms under Genji’s shoulders and tail. The mer let out a cry of pain once Jesse lifted him with a huff, attempting to flare his fins up a bit.

“Hey, now, it’s fine, lil’ fish.” Jesse said soothingly, pressing a kiss on Genji’s forehead. “I know it hurts, hang in there, well get you up and about in no time, ok?”

Genji’s eyes opened a sliver, slightly unfocused. He still managed to pierce right through Jesse with a long look, before closing his eyes with a soft sigh and relaxing in his arms, dutifully folding his fins on his long tail.

Jesse walked back to the cabin, hearing a splash behind, sign that Hanzo has dived back into the sea to follow him more easily in the short distance between them and his cabin on the beach. Opening the wooden door with his foot, he made sure to maneuver the mer inside gently, to avoid jostling his wound too much. He put Genji down on his bed on a side, slipped a towel under his tail to catch the blue blood still dripping out and pressed gently one more on the wound, a soft, musical call coming from his deck. He stepped outside and looked down at the water, Hanzo’s head poking out of it. He splashed with his tail, clearly impatient to be inside near his mate as well.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’. ” He reassured the mer, stepping down the wooden stairs leading from his deck into the water. Hanzo would normally climb them on his own, but he clearly knew the limits of his body, at the moment. He raised his arms, like a kid wanting to be lifted on their parent’s arms. Jesse let him circle his shoulders in a firm grip, before hauling him up with a loud splash.

“HOOF- Lil’ fish, you are heavy-“ He said, breathless, his back protesting loudly at the gesture. Hanzo’s swollen abdomen pressed surprisingly hard against him when he managed to slip an arm under his tail. “Jesus- You weigh about three mers- Big clutch this time around, huh?” He huffed out, as Hanzo nuzzled his chin ad jaw with the tip of his nose, letting out a little chuff.

He carefully climbed back up the few steps, huffing and puffing, and tried his best to don’t just drop the mer on his bed like a sack of potatoes once he was inside.  
Hanzo immediately squirmed over to put his arms around Genji, letting out a series of soft chirps and purrs and nuzzling his hair. Genji replied in kind, a little weak but not to the point of being worrisome. Jesse sighed, feeling some worry lift from his shoulder. Genji seemed strong enough, and was already regaining some color now that the bleeding had stopped.

“Ok, darling, we are getting that thing out of ya.” He murmured softly, caressing Genji’s cheek as the mer made himself comfortable on his brother’s chest, peppering with little kisses and nuzzling on the swollen belly. Hanzo was softly carding his fingers through Genji’s hair, looking down at him with pure adoration his eyes.

Better like this, if Genji was relaxed, it’d be easier and less painful to slid the harpoon out.

He collected all he needed from the small cabin and put it at the foot of the bed, kneeling near it and inspecting the wound. It was probably gonna require some stitches once he was done.

“Ok, lil’ fish, this is gonna hurt.” He said, catching Genji’s eyes while gently petting his tail. “Hang in there, ok? I’ll be as fast as I can.”

Genji nodded, before closing his eyes and pressing his face on Hanzo’s belly with a little sigh.

Jesse got to work, snapping the harpoon head as fast as he could, not stopping despite the little cries of pain Genji let out every now and then. He murmured a little to himself once the head came off, readying fresh towels.

“Ok, I’m gonna slide it out on the count of three. This is it, hang in there, ok, darling?”

Genji let out a trembly sigh and squeezed Hanzo’s hands, face pressed against his breasts.

“One- Two- Three-!”

Genji’s half choked yell died in his throat once the harpoon slid out his tail. Hanzo let out a terrified chirp, hugging his brother tight, but Genji was already relaxing as Jesse dropped the harpoon on the floor, disgusted, and pressed the towels on the holes on both sides of the mer’s tail.

“That’s it, that’s it, it’s out.” Jesse sighed, relieved to see the wounded mer looking gratefully at him and not unconscious. “You did great, darling.”

He let Genji rest a bit, making sure to stop the bleeding, before starting to prepare the thread and needle.

He looked up to reassure his two mates, but they were kissing, slow and tender, tongues meeting with little wet sounds, and Jesse smiled to himself softly as he got to work. His hands flied, with the sureness of someone that had stitched way too many wounds in his past, and then gently taped gauzes on the wounds.

“All done.” He smiled, petting Genji’s tail gently, feeling the texture of his bright green scales under his fingertips. “You’re good, lil’ fish. Why don’t you sleep a bit?”

Genji let out a little, tired chirp, his eyes already closing. He fell asleep soon after, his breathing deep and regular, a hand splayed on Hanzo’s full womb.

Jesse took his time collecting everything, throwing the stained towels in the hamper and the broken harpoon in the trash, putting away his first aid kit, getting some fresh towels and filling a bucket of sea water on the deck.

He put the wet towels on Genji’s tail, making sure to keep his scales hydrated, Hanzo finally breaking the intense, loving gaze he had fixed on his brother to smile at him softly. Jesse got up, to go wet some more towels on the deck, but Hanzo caught his wrist.

“Hey there-“ He said in a low, surprised voice when Hanzo pulled him seating on the bed and squirmed to circle his arms on Jesse’s shoulders, his belly pressing against his chest. “How you doin’, pretty lil’ fish?”

Hanzo giggled, pressing soft kisses on Jesse’s beard, lapping at his lips gently. He let out a little sigh when Jesse circled his waist gently and then opened his mouth dutifully, letting Jesse’s tongue breach in.

They kissed, slow and tender for a long, full minute, Jesse drunk on the mix of sweet and salty on his mer’s tongue.

“You doing ok, darlin’?” He asked in a whisper, pressing his forehead against Hanzo’s, his long dark hair tickling on Jesse’s collarbone. Hanzo’s lips, plump and flushed, opened slightly to let out a low, needy chirp that went straight to Jesse’s groin. Jesse felt his cock jump up, interested, as he let his fingers roam slowly down from Hanzo’s soft breasts, on the hill of his swollen belly, down where he knew he would find his soft, velvety slit already dripping goo-y self lubricant. He was not disappointed as his fingertips met the familiar texture of the wetness dripping out Hanzo’s slit, nor he was disappointed when Hanzo tensed slightly with a hitched breath when he easily slid two fingers in the welcoming, hot space of Hanzo’s inside.

He fingered him slowly, enjoying the little moans and the pleasure on Hanzo’s flushed face, watching enraptured as the mer pushed his hips forward, needy and demanding.

“Calm down, lil’ fish, I don’t want you to move about too much with this full belly of yours.” Jesse murmured, husky. “I’m gonna take care of you, ok?”

Hanzo looked at him with eyes like melting gold, pupils blown wide. He sighed softly as Jesse pushed him belly up on the bed and then sat on his tail, legs on the sides. Jesse let himself admire his mate for long seconds, the flushed, pretty face framed by the impossibly soft dark hair. His swollen breasts, nipples dark and perky, ready to feed hungry mouths. His belly, round and swollen and so full Jesse was surprised his mer wasn’t already laying eggs on his bed. His pink slit, open and inviting, dripping a consistent stream of goo. Jesse bit down a groan, looking at it.

“I can never get enough of you-“ He sighed, voice low with need. “Everytime I look at your lil’ cute cunt I just want to fuck you until an inch of my life. You’ve bewitched me, lil’ fish.”

Hanzo sighed deeply, a little spasm making his hips jump as his slit dilated even wider in a clear invitation.

“Alright, alright, I get it-“ Jesse chucked, slipping his boxers down and finally letting his erection free. He collected a generous amount of lube dripping from Hanzo’s slit, spreading it on his cock with a soft groan. He could feel himself pulsing, excited at the idea of sinking into the welcoming, velvet-y space of Hanzo’s pussy.

He leaned forward, careful not to hit Hanzo’s swollen womb, pinning his hands on either side as he positioned himself and sunk all the way in with a single thrust. 

He let out a loud groan, pleasure climbing all the way up from his lower belly, and Hanzo’s pussy immediately tightened around him as the mer squirmed with a little chirp under him, his face blissed in pleasure.

Jesse stared at his mate, not wanting to miss any of the little expression that went through Hanzo’s flushed face, as he gently fucked him. Hanzo’s pussy opening just slightly every time Jesse pulled out to let him back in and then squeezing around his shaft, impossibly tight, with little spasms.

“You are so amazing-“ Jesse murmured without even realizing his own words, as he started to piston in to the mer harder and faster. “You are perfect- You both are- I love you, I love you both s-so much, lil’ fish-“

Hanzo moaned loudly, his hands flying on his belly as his back arched. Jesse immediately knew what was about to happen and tried to pull out, but Hanzo _growled_ , tightening around him hard and fast.

“D-Darlin’-“ Jesse hiccuped. Whatever was about to say ended up being drowned in a half-choked yell as Hanzo mercilessly pushed his hips up, fucking him in the incredible tight space without letting him out. “Jesus-“  
Jesse took deep breaths, his eyes so watery Hanzo under him was nearly unfocused. “Alright’, message loud a-and clear-“ He chuckled weakly, putting his hands were Hanzo’s butt would be had he been human, and resumed his hard pace, hips hitting scales with a wet slap at every each thrust.

“Oh g-god-“ Jesse choked when he felt the hard surface of a shell pushing against the tip of his dick. “Jesus- Fuck - _Darlin’_ -“

Hanzo was moaning loudly, nearly drowning any other noise, eyes closed and face flushed. Jesse felt him spasm around him, the pressing of the egg more insistent against his cock, and he couldn’t hold himself anymore at the thought that Hanzo was holding his eggs in for the sole purpose of letting Jesse fuck him, releasing his pleasure with a low groan, feeling his dick jump in the tight space as he released his semen inside of Hanzo.

He pulled out, panting, and watched fascinated as Hanzo’s slit, looking tight and small, dilated again fast with little contractions. The egg was pushed out easily, covered in the usual pale azure goo and now with Jesse’s white semen added. Jesse bit on his lower lip with a low groan, pumping his softening cock and riding the last waves of his orgasms as Hanzo let out three more eggs in rapid succession, his back arched and happy little chirps coming out of his mouth.

He sat, naked, near Hanzo, softly caressing his sides and belly, murmuring encouragements as Hanzo kept running his long, egg-laying orgasm wild, releasing egg after egg from his emptying womb. Hanzo let out a trembly sigh when the last egg finally came out, melting in a relaxed heap on the mattress.

“Jesus, no wonder you were so swollen.” Jesse chuckled, counting the twelve, perfect eggs that came out as he cleaned them from the goo with and already stained towel. “What are you gonna do next time, fifteen?”

Hanzo smiled tiredly, eyes wet and unfocused, clearly about to fall asleep. He let out a little chirp, that was echoed at his left side.

They both turned around, meeting Genji’s awake and interested eyes. Genji’s tail was lazily whipping back and forth, his flushed cock hard, wet and dripping outside his slit.

“Well, someone enjoyed the show.” Jesse laughed as Genji’s hand slid forward to tenderly pet Hanzo’s now flat belly and then slid down to gently finger at the still open, wet slit. Hanzo moaned weakly, intertwining his fingers with Genji.

“Let him rest, daddy-boy.” Jesse chuckled, crawling on the bed to reach the excited merman and close both his fists around the flushed shaft. “I’ll take care of your hard problem, lil’ fish.”

Genji moaned and chirped happily, letting his free hand roam on Jesse’s body as he took care of him. It didn’t take long, Genji was already excited enough by the little show they put up, and Jesse knew how to take care of him, sliding and squeezing with his finger and tenderly sucking at the tip with his lips, just the way his mate liked. He felt the knot starting to form at the base of Genji’s cock and he closed his fingers around it, squeezing mercilessly as Genji came with a half choked yell, long strings of pale purple come flying in the air and falling back down on Jesse’s hands.

They rode the orgasm for long seconds, Jesse feeling pleasure pooling in his belly, although his dick seemed not up to the task. He contentedly let himself take care of Genji, feeling the shaft soften under his fingers. Genji retreated his penis back into his slit with a low sigh as Jesse cleaned his hands off, before letting himself fall down on the mattress with a huff, careful not to hit the freshly laid eggs. He let himself comfortable as his two mates snuggled on either side of him, Genji’s head on his shoulder and Hanzo’s under his chin. They were both purring softly.

“Yeah.” Jesse grinned happily, closing his eyes. “Love you too.”


End file.
